


Acquiesce

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has slept comfortably in the same small bed with Spencer once a week for going on eight years now and he’s never given it any thought.<br/>But this week is going to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "held down"

Brendon has spent the night with Spencer nearly every Saturday since he was seven. Their mothers have been friends since childhood and every Saturday their families come together for dinner and socializing.

They aren’t really friends in school. Spencer is fairly popular and Brendon is a total band geek. While he’s not mean or anything, Spencer doesn’t really acknowledge Brendon at school.  
They get along well enough at home though. They spend the time playing games and watching tv, sometimes even _talking_ , late into the night.

And if Brendon has the tiniest bit of a crush on Spencer -- well, he keeps it to himself. Brendon has slept comfortably in the same small bed with Spencer once a week for going on eight years now and he’s never given it any thought.

But this week is going to change all that.

***

  
It starts like any other Saturday night. Dinner with the families, listening to their sisters trying to out gossip each other, Spencer matching Brendon eyeroll for eyeroll until they can escape upstairs and engage in a little Sony powered warfare.

There’s the usual trash-talk and bullshit, and Spencer neatly hands Brendon his ass on a platter at Halo. As tradition would have it that’s followed by watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother._

It isn’t until Brendon is five seconds away from oblivion that he notices something new.  
Something _very_ new and, curiously, very _hard_ poking into the small of his back.  
His first thought is that they left a game controller on the bed and now it is trapped between them, but when he rocks back slightly and hears Spencer’s sharply indrawn breath he knows better. _Shit, SHIT_

Not wanting to embarrass Spencer, or himself for that matter, he decides to just ignore it. _It’s a normal thing, right? These things happen to teenage boys, just go to sleep Brendon, go to sleep._

But then he feels the motion - the bed is moving ever so slightly- and it takes him an embarrassingly awkward long minute to realize why.Spencer is rocking his hips up and down, rubbing his... _oh god , that’s his DICK_ , along the cleft of Brendon’s ass.

Brendon fights to not hyperventilate. _This is NOT happening_. Brendon’s own dick is getting pretty interested- _oh god how is this his life?_ Spencer is humping him in his sleep! He must be dreaming! and he’s going to be so mortified if or when he wakes up and finds himself grinding on _Brendon_ , and Brendon with a hard-on to boot! He’ll blame Brendon. He’ll out him to the whole school as the fag he is.

Brendon tries to roll away. There’s not much room but maybe if he gets enough space between them, Spencer will never know he felt him, that he knew what was going on. But then suddenly there is an arm across his shoulder, simultaneously blocking his escape and pinning him down to the bed and then Spencer’s weight is on him. _ohgodohgodoh_

Yes, that _is_ Spencer’s hard-on rutting furiously against his ass. Yes, that _is_ Spencer’s ragged breath in his ear, whispering “Shhhh B, just...just go with it. ohhhhhh.”

Brendon is totally trapped. He can barely breathe and yes, that _is_ his own achingly hard cock being pounded against the mattress by Spencer’s increasingly frantic thrusts. Spencer _whimpers_ and Brendon feels a warm wetness spreading across the back of his boxers and then, whether from lack of oxygen (Spencer’s still pressing him firmly face down on the bed) or the most intense orgasm he’s _ever_ had, Brendon sees black.


End file.
